1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot holding device and more particularly to a foot holding device for suspending a person upside-down by the feet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hanging upside-down by the feet is a means to: (a) decompressing and stretching the spinal column thereby relieving back stress and associated back pain, (b) easy performance of flexion and extension exercises thereby improving trunk muscle tone and flexibility, (c) increased blood flow to the upper body as an aid to circulatory function, and (d) overall relaxation.
Several devices have been developed either for the purpose of hanging upside-down or for the related purpose of placing the leg in traction. One such device is disclosed by Siebrandt's U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,895 issued Jan. 29, 1952 entitled FOOT TRACTION HITCH. The Siebrandt device utilizes a U-shaped frame with generally parallel arms pinned on both sides of the foot to a pair of straps, one of which passes over the top of the foot, and the other around the heel. The Siebrandt device holds the foot in traction during reduction of a fractured leg and while applying a cast. The Siebrandt device is complex, bulky, requires a second individual to apply, and, as such, is not a practical or convenient means for hanging upside-down.
Another device is disclosed in Martin's U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,447 issued April 30, 1968 entitled ANKLE DEVICE FOR SUPPORTING AN INDIVIDUAL IN AN INVERTED POSITION. Martin's device is a foam padded rigid cuff which fits around the leg near the ankle and incorporates a hook means for attachment to an overhead horizontal bar. With Martin's device, the weight of the body is distributed over a relatively narrow band around the foot adjacient the ankle. This concentration of force is uncomfortable and can restrict blood flow to the foot. In addition, location of the hook means in front of the leg, offset from the long axis of the body, produces a torque force on the ankle and lower leg which detracts from comfort and may have adverse physiological effects. Another problem associated with Martin's device is the possibility that an extended or pointed foot can slip out of the device and thereby drop the user. Yet another problem of the Martin device is its relatively bulky, heavy and expensive construction.
The present invention solves all the problems presented by both the Siebrandt and Martin devices.